Mandalore the Inexorable
Caldoren Frenla, better known by his title Mandalore the Inexorable, was a male Mandalorian human born into Clan Frenla in 253 ABY. He was known for his role in the Tion-Corporate Uprising as leader of the Mandalorian League, bringing about the downfall of Ushara the Hutt's Galactic Protectorate. Biography Early life Caldoren grew up on the capital homeworld of Mandalore, where he was taught the warrior ways of his people. From an early age, he was tutored by an old soldier named Nexero Verven, and the two became inseparable friends. At fourteen years of age, he and Verven went on a training mission supposedly intending to rough up some gangster thugs on Ventooine, a spice smuggling planet in the Outer Rim. However, en route Verven pretended that the ship was malfunctioning and "went down" on Dxun instead. The elder Mandalorian sent young Caldoren toward a supposed colony for fuel, and once Frenla was safely out of sight in the dense jungle, Verven gunned the engines and flew off with the ship to complete his mission on Ventooine- the entire reason for Frenla coming along had been to send him on his first Beast Hunt in order to test his warrior skills all along. Verven had been given orders to leave the young Mandalorian on Dxun and pick him up on his way back from Ventooine, which would be two days at the very least. If Caldoren survived the Beast Hunt, then he would have passed his first test. If Caldoren died, Verven was to leave him; his family had no use for the corpse of a weakling. When Verven returned, he found no trace of Caldoren. As he searched the jungle a short ways in, he was jump-attacked by a wild-looking man using only a vine rope and a sharpened stick for weapons. Caldoren had nearly killed Verven when the soldier gasped that it had been a test. The two returned home with proud success. It was not long after that Caldoren was proclaimed verd'alor ("leader warrior") of his clan. Chuu'ski War Stuff. War with the Alliance Stuff. Mandalore the Inexorable Stuff. Fourth Jedi Civil War Stuff. Shadow Crisis Stuff. Rise of the Protectorate Stuff. Stirring Embers Stuff. Tion-Corporate War Stuff. Blockade of Mandalore Stuff. Red Manta With the Protectorate offensive deep into the Corporate Sector and Outer Rim, Mandalore devised a quick plan of action. Gathering the bulk of his forces on Rhen Var, he allowed Operation Red Manta to push through the Droid Ascendants and into the depths of his territory. He shut the trap with speedy efficiency, and the Battle of Farana closed with a firm victory for the Mandalorian League. Recapture of Mandalore As Red Manta fell, the League of Mandalore invaded Mandalorian Space, breaking the Protectorate's shambled blockade of their captial. From there, they pushed toward Coruscant. Razing of Coruscant Coruscant fell within two weeks of the failure of the Mandalore blockade to stop the Inexorable's advance. The ecumenopolis was heavily bombed and pillaged as the Mandalorians proudly marched on the Grand Protector's quarters on 112 Typreion Tower. The war was over. Further life With the fall of the Protectorate, Caldoren established a Core Provisionary Government, an extension of the Mandalorian League, to preside temporarily over the subjugated systems of the fallen adversary. This was eventually replaced by the Tair Republic after the Convention of Coruscant three years subsequent. The Mandalore retained leadership of the Republic military, and served as Viceroy of its Senate. Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Mandalorians